leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
泰隆/游戏技巧
技能使用 * 's most crucial stage of the game is his laning, where he needs to build an advantage over the enemy either through items or kills. ** does benefit greatly from a solo lane and obtaining his ultimate faster, but his purely offensive kit can make it difficult to lane versus many champions without support. The champion he tends to do best against one-on-one are the squisher types, like mages or carries, his high burst damage easily overwhelming them. ** is your best tool in the lane, allowing to last-hit and harass from a decent range. ** allows to deal more damage with each auto-attack on enemies that are affected by crowd control effects, therefore, laning with a champion that has decent early crowd control such as will benefit Talon's early damage. ** high burst and goes hand in hand with most jungler's CC effects. * 's harassment combo in-lane is followed by and . This does good damage and the silence and slow help prevent retaliation. ** Try to perform this at least once prior to reaching level 6, so as to force opponents out of the lane due to the threat of dying to . * is a hard champion to catch. Use to slow pursuers, and for the stealth and high movement speed. Change your path direction during stealth to juke and confuse your enemies. But keep in mind that the enemies can see where your blades travel when your stealth ends. So using the ability just to run can sometimes be better than running into the enemy jungle while trying to juke the enemies. * can be used to ambush enemies behind thin walls, if they are close enough and you have line of sight. Alternatively, you can use on a minion near an enemy champion for a quick entry into battle. * resets the autoattack timer, so use this ability after autoattacking to gain 2 hits in sucession. * The bonus damage from can be used on turrets. * Use in conjuction with and to maximize 's damage potential. * can be used both defensively or offensively. It can be used as either a tool for chasing an escaping champion or escaping a gank. * One way to ensure 's return hits your target is to use , immediately ending the stealth and positioning yourself such that the blades are guaranteed to hit. * basic move combo requires him to activate then closing the gap with which will devastate an enemy. If this does not completely anhiliate an enemy continue with to chase an enemy and if they still have not died, finish them with . * reveals an enemy champion so be sure to use it on stealth champions such as an enemy , , , , et cetera. * does not reveal stealth champs in a usual way (as , 's and , etc.).The target will leave a blood trail which can be helpful if facing champs with short stealth abilites ( , ). Also you can use it on champion to prevent him or her from hiding in bush. * When you are ganking/chasing enemy that has or a similiar escape tool ( , etc.) dont use your immediately, but simply run near him until he wastes his ability. However, be careful when he can jump over walls as you need vision of them to blink to them with . * A good way to use your combo is to activate then so that is active during your ult. Use to jump to an enemy then immediately toss out so that when you hit with you get maximum burst. If you need to after that, then tag them with Ignite or chase until they die. * Using 's and when running into a battle will give you the most damage possible and since you're behind the enemy all of 's blades will hit your enemy. 物品使用 * will benefit well from damage items since all of his abilities scale with attack damage. ** should be a core item in your build (maybe even the first after boots) as it grants you the highest amount of attack damage possible, allowing to farm minion waves easily with early, and lifesteal for sustain. ** is another great choice, with high attack damage and the odd critical strike securing many a kill. * Consider buying heavy armor penetration items like or because all of 's damage output is physical. However, it's not advised to buy both in one match. ** However requires you to hit an enemy 3 times with autoattacks or on hit affects before applying the full armor penetration. In most cases should be able to assasinate a target with his skills alone. ** It is worth considering stacking flat armor penetration; getting both and will greatly increase your burst damage. Their unique combination of stats, attack damage, critical strike, cooldown reduction, and armor penetration, are all very useful for . ** might be the best armor penetration or armor reduction item for because relies on taking out enemies too quickly for and doesn't really need the attack speed active of . * You can choose between , , or depending on the team you're facing. is good choice when you are roaming between lanes and focusing on ganks. ** is a good choice for boots because cooldown reduction is rare for attack damage dealers as there are very few items that grant cooldown reduction and any other beneficial AD stat. ** may not be that beneficial to as the majority of his damage doesn't come from autoattacks but from his abilities. ** Pick when facing a team with a good amount of crowd control that can lock down. * An early can help greatly, the regen granting both sustain with health regen and more freedom to use his abilities with mana regen. * The and the legendary items it builds into, and , are useful for adding a slow to proc 's passive. ** is worth considering, as it grants survivability and a slow that allows him to constantly proc his passive. Do keep in mind that is an assassin with a lot of escape spells, so your gold is probably better invested in damage rather than health, at least in early to midgame. **Buying a or will greatly improve 's burst, due to his low cooldown on his . ** Although 's base attack damage or attack damage at level 18 isn't very high, he is one of the strongest champions to build when combined with his passive. ** Keep in mind that none of 's abilities will benefit from ability power even though, the mana and the passive from and later can make the items well worth it for . * Combination of and will make you tough enough to participate in teamfights without any problems. When you get focused, will prevent your death, with a little help of your team. However attack damage is a first priority before getting much more tanky items. ** For these reasons items such as , and are good choices. * is a excellent item for the endgame, granting a good amount of survivability alongside a fair amount of extra attack damage. The critical strike chance, while unreliable also helps in kill efforts. ** This can also make more worthwhile. Recommended build 对抗此英雄 * All of damage output is physical damage, investing in a or early (and higher-value armor items later) can significantly reduce his damage. * Buying a tenacity item such as , or maybe a damage reduction item like , will make less useful. * is fairly squishy and vulnerable to harrasment during laning phase. Use this to your advantage but be aware that his and can easily turn the engagement in his favor. * 's reliance on burst damage is a heavy weakness against targets he can't quickly kill. Fighter champions tend to beat , being durable enough to survive his combo and do enough damage to deal with 's squishy self afterwards - fighters with innate sustainability abilities in particular will survive 's combo and then just heal themselves back up. * It is recommended to engage when you think his is on cooldown as it is his only escape mechanism. As is his only escape mechanism, an can help your team focus him. * Investing in True Sight items might be worth it to prevent from escaping ganks or initiating on squishy allies of high priority for the team. * Watch out for his and combo. It can deal significant damage and combined with and his passive will deal significant amounts of damage within a few hits. Zone him when you can and press the advantage Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies